


Big Fuckin' Hero

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitt ain't so bad, if you like shootin' shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fuckin' Hero

In black leather and dirtied-black denim, he wouldn’t have noticed her with her stomach pressed to the shingles if it weren’t for the rifle round she lodged in a Trog’s head.

“What brings the big hero out this way?” Wernher interrupted. She didn’t flinch; saw him coming, probably all the way from the Mill with that scope. Popped another round, and from the snarl she made, he guessed she missed.

“Should be asking you, Wernher,” and she managed to say his name like an insult- like he says  _ hero _ , “Steelyard’s my turf.”

“Just pickin’ up some shit I left at the hideout-”

Another shot cut him off. “Don’t bother.” she said, dropping the clip and replacing it with one produced from her pocket. “Already raided the place.”

“Oh yeah?” Wernher chanced, “Got any RadAway for me?”

She finally took her eye from the scope, only as far as her Pip-Boy, and right back again. “I’m at Crit Poisoning right now.”

“ _ Your _ hair fallin’ out?”

Wernher wasn’t usually the type to lay his cards like that- liked to warm people up and melt them down- but everything he asked her to do thus far, she’d done. Didn’t whine about it, either. Hero didn’t say a word, but emptied a pocket of chems onto the rooftop with her off hand. Shot a Trog with the on.

“Aren’t you generous?” he cadged, grabbing a couple pouches of RadAway- and a Stimpak, since it was there.

“Yeah, that’s me,” blowing a Trog’s brains out, she murmured, “big fuckin’ hero.”

Wernher shrugged as he swung his legs off the side of the roof, and lit up a cigarette as he waited for the intravenous chem to drip. “Better than the other things I thought of callin’ you.”

Hero chuffed, shook her head, wet her lip, and splattered the fence with Trog brain.


End file.
